


мучительное

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 5-й сезон, Angst, Drabble, Gen, NO-AU, бессонница, галлюцинации, призраки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Хаус не может уснуть из-за того, что Эмбер напоминает ему о его вине.
Kudos: 2





	мучительное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [torment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781281) by [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy). 



Каждую ночь наступает этот момент – перед рассветом, далеко за полночь, – когда Эмбер решает приняться за него.   
Он прекрасно знает, что она – лишь часть его подсознания. И одновременно – воплощение всего нездорового в его душе. Но от этого ему не становится легче.  
Эмбер балансирует на тумбочке рядом с его кроватью, вскидывая ноги в различных па, и насмешливо улыбается его попыткам забыться. Как ему хочется спать! Как хочется, чтобы его перестала преследовать Эмбер, чтобы подсознание перестало принимать облик женщины, которую он не смог спасти. Которая была для Уилсона любовью всей жизни…  
– Тебе ведь хотелось умереть вместо меня... – говорит она ему.  
Он стонет и закрывает уши подушкой, но ее голос по-прежнему звучит в ушах с кристальной ясностью.   
– Потому что ты заслужил смерть! А милые, молодые и талантливые женщины – нет…   
– Заткнись, – со стоном шепчет он.  
– Тебе ведь хотелось остаться в автобусе…  
– Заткнись! – кричит он в ответ, подняв голову.  
Наклонив голову набок, Эмбер по-волчьи улыбается ему.  
– Не-ет, – даже не моргнув глазом, продолжает она, – Если бы существовала на свете карма, если бы существовала судьба, если бы существовало божественное возмездие… О-о! Тебя бы уже не было на свете.  
– Заткнись, – тихо просит он...   
– Если бы тебя не стало, Уилсон был бы рад. Уилсон не стал бы горевать. Он бы… Может быть, он отмечал бы это событие! Как ты думаешь?  
– Но я ведь был его другом пятнадцать лет! – возражает он дрожащим голосом.   
– Да какая разница! – восклицает она, выпрямляясь во весь рост и становясь выше. – Потому что ты долбаный подлец!   
– Я вовсе не…  
– Ах, так почему же Уилсон кричит и прогоняет тебя прочь при каждом удобном случае? Чтобы повеселиться? Ты долбаный подлец, Грегори! Твой отец это знал с самого начала!  
Лицо Хауса болезненно искажается:   
– Не смей вмешивать сюда моего отца!  
– Я твое подсознание, ты, чучело, – шипит она, захватывая рукой его волосы так, что это не помогает ему не вспоминать об отце. – Хочу и буду говорить о _нашем_ отце!  
Губы его трясутся. Он чувствует сильную тошноту. За последние несколько дней, пока его мучила Эмбер, он ни разу не сомкнул глаз, и ему хочется просто отдохнуть. Хочется рассказать о своих страданиях Уилсону, хочется принять какое-нибудь снотворное, хочется, чтобы Эмбер исчезла, потому что это всё – всего лишь бессонница. И ничего больше.   
– Я вовсе не подлец, – говорит он, стараясь казаться спокойным и, насколько это возможно, сдерживая дрожь в голосе.  
– Еще какой, – презрительным тоном отвечает Эмбер и чмокает его в макушку. (И снова никак невозможно остановить мысли об отце…) – Да тебя все ненавидят, Грегори. Кадди, Уилсон, Форман, Тринадцатая, Чейз, Кэмерон, Тауб…   
Ее голос понижается, становясь все более угрожающим.  
– Катнер тоже тебя ненавидел…  
Хаус издает самый жалкий звук. Слёзы вот-вот скатятся по его щекам.   
– Катнер не ненавидел меня! – слабо пытается оправдаться он.   
– Откуда ты знаешь? – интересуется она, наклонив голову набок. – На самом деле он был совсем не таким, каким все его знали. Он покончил с собой, и ты не можешь разобраться, почему…  
Он скрежещет зубами.   
– Эмбер… – почти умоляет он.  
– Если бы я была жива… Если бы Катнер был жив, мир был бы гораздо лучше!  
– Эмбер! – кричит он.  
– Если бы мы были живы, это было бы гораздо справедливее, правда?  
Он мотает головой.  
– Я никогда не верил в… в судьбу…  
– Теперь ты веришь. О, ещё как веришь! Ты предпочёл бы умереть вместо меня, чтобы Уилсон по-прежнему оставался счастлив, чтобы Уилсон был счастлив и влюблён…  
– Но тогда бы он оплакивал меня, – возражает он.   
– Ты – подлец, – просто напоминает она.   
Перед этим аргументом он окончательно сдается и перестает возражать, а Эмбер продолжает бубнить что-то о его никчемности, о том, что никто не стал бы оплакивать его.   
Он напрасно закрывает уши подушкой. Он напрасно пытается уснуть. 


End file.
